grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff Wilson
Geoff Wilson is a character in The Battle Royale S2. Profile Biography: The Hattallans are an unusual people- at age seven, they begin to manifest their individual magical abilities, which can vary from "maintain freshness of foods" to "heat metals" to "teleport group." If someone's ability is to sense the abilities of others, they're automatically taken and trained for the priesthood. Priests serve an important purpose: their society is divided by the strengths of their abilities, and it's up to the priests where people are placed. About four fifths of people are Minors, whose powers aren't really terribly useful. They form the lower, working class. Four fifths of the remaining people are considered Moderates- their abilities are more potent. They're generally considered to be more useful people, so they are educated well and prepared for minor leadership roles. The remaining 4% are the Majors, those whose abilities enable them to effect great change for a large number of people. Majors are always important people in whichever village they live in, whether they are businessfolk or rulers. There are also the Masters, whose abilities outclass even the Majors. Often, they are those who can redirect a river, alter the weather, or destroy whole towns. They are, without exception, the highest rulers in Hattal, because their abilities allow them to improve the lives of people everywhere. Well, that and there's no-one to stop them from taking power anyway. It's a flawed system, but it works. For the most part, malevolent rulers are deposed by other Masters, and capable people are put into leadership roles. When Geoff turned seven, he was brought before the high priest of his town, a blind man named Ardent. He was placed on the pedestal before the priest, and his parents said the traditional words of request. "Please, oh Ardent, beseech Kol on our behalf and reveal unto us this child's gifts." The assorted townsfolk, Geoff's extended family three generations back among them, chimed in, "Be it beseech-ed." The priest, however, didn't reply with the traditional hand-waving and chant. Instead, he turned to Geoff's parents and said, "We must obey the traditions. Please, place your child upon the pedestal." My parents, confused, told him that their son was in fact already there, and the crowd murmured their agreement. Ardent, confused, reached down and felt around. There was the child, sitting distractedly on the pedestal, thinking that this was all very boring and he'd rather be playing in the woods. A concerned look came over the priest's blank eyes, and he called for Smith, the town's only telepath. Smith came at once, and he and Ardent had a short, whispered conversation, Smith channelling someone at the Grand Temple. After a few minutes, Ardent composed himself and addressed the crowd. "It is the will of Kol that this child shall be taken to High Priestess Navora for judgement." This caused quite a murmur; Navora only saw those whose abilities could be of Master level, or occasionally high Majors. "Her Holiness' Teleporter Designate will be transporting the child and his parents momentarily." He stepped back from the pedestal, and Geoff's parents came close, stepping into the area indicated. A moment later, Geoff's parents disappeared in a flash, leaving their son sitting, bored, on the pedestal. The crowd gasped, but Geoff was still more concerned with that huge tree he'd seen yesterday- it would be great for climbing. There was more conversation between Smith and Ardent, and a few moments later, the boy's parents were back, accompanied by, to the astonishment of everyone there, including Ardent, once someone told him, High Priestess Navora. Everyone bowed their heads and murmured the customary words of respect, and even Geoff had the good sense to pay attention. Silently, she moved her hands around the boy, making complicated, graceful gestures. What he would later dub the Testing lasted for a week and a half. Moderates and Majors came by the dozens, testing the boy, trying to affect him with their abilities. Alec the Electric came, much to the delight of everyone there, and made a show of shooting lightning bolts straight through him. Therra Fieldstar summoned a few minor faeries, all of whom saw him visually but couldn't sense him spiritually. They passed through him as easily as they would a stone wall, not regarding him as a person at all. On the last day of the Testing, everything changed. While Joland failed to kill the boy and Sophia failed to sense him, a mob approached the tent that had been set up, torches blazing. They confronted the people examining him, saying that his lack of spiritual presence meant he had no soul. This, of course, meant he had to be burned alive. Most of the testers agreed with this logic and promptly tied him to a post. He would've been burned right then and there if High Priestess Navora hadn't had him teleported away at the last minute. She explained to the townsfolk that Our Lord Kol had stricken the abomination from the land and that all was well. Geoff was sad, at first. He missed his parents and siblings, but this eventually passed. It had to, if he was to survive. Navora trained and taught him herself, and as far as teachers went, she was among the toughest. She expected everything of him, and she wouldn't let him rest until he had given it to her. He wouldn't realize her real lesson until years later. When he was seventeen, he ran away. He slipped out past the guards, disguised himself as a Minor, and left with the shift change. She put out bulletins demanding his arrest, but he moved along, never staying in one place for too long and staying ahead of the High Guard. He did odd jobs here and there, helped out during the harvest in exchange for a few meals and a place to sleep, that sort of thing. After a few months of travelling under the assumed name Geoff Wilson, he arrived in a small village in the wake of a catastrophe. The town chronicler, Abe Joldan, had been accused of murder, and he was to be executed in three days' time. When he heard that a stranger was in town, he asked to see him. He offered Geoff a hefty sum to clear his name- he was an unbiased outsider, the man said, so he was in the best position to make a rational and unbiased judgment. He couldn't afford not to accept his offer, so for the next three days, he asked around, gathering information and probing for facts. He asked the right questions and saw things they took for granted, and he found enough proof to prove his client innocent. The real culprit was hanged, and Abe Joldan went free. He was extremely grateful, and he pointed Geoff to a cousin of his in the city of Ederett, one of the largest cities in Hattal. His cousin Art was a sheriff there, and he was looking for someone with Geoff's investigative skills. He made his way to Ederett and tracked down Art, who got him started. After a few months of working with him, he bought a small building a short ways from the market and put up a few signs. He made a decent living solving peoples' various problems, and every now and then, a case would pique his interest and he'd offer his assistance free of charge. When he was twenty-nine, the High Priestess' entourage came to town to judge a pair of suspected Masters. He steered clear of the ceremonies, wanting to avoid being arrested by the High Guard. It was pointless, of course. She came to his office the first day she was in town. He was sitting behind his desk, writing up a report for the sheriff. He didn't look up as she entered. “They still argue over what you would be classed,” she said softly. “I'm still an abomination to them,” He replied harshly, still looking down at the parchment. She didn't say anything for a moment, the scratching of his pen the only sound in the room. “...In a way, yes. But they respect what you've done.” “They know where I am?” He stood up sharply, ready to leave Ederett immediately. He'd made emergency preparations, and he could burn his home to the ground in five minutes if necessary. She laughed. “No, no, calm down. They know about Geoff Wilson, the independent investigator. They know he's a good and resourceful man, whose ability to see colours more vividly than normal helps him notice small details. His ability barely classifies him as a Moderate, but his investigative skills are extraordinary. When those get him into trouble, it's his luck and speed that get him out of dangerous situations alive.” Geoff frowned at her. “But I don't have any papers. I'm not on the Moderate registry.” She laughed and turned to the door. “You've been in the book for years now, Geoff. The Blessed Kol Orphanage in South Kortente has your judgement papers, they just haven't been able to find you ever since you ran away.” He stared after her as she walked out the door. Something clicked. He chuckled a bit, then called after her. “Who are you looking for?” “You always were sharp,” she said, walking back in. She sat down at his desk and explained her situation: The twin Masters was a cover. She was on the tail of another “abomination” she'd rescued. He hadn't turned out as well as Geoff had, and he'd killed six guards as he escaped the temple. He would have killed her, too, if she hadn't spotted the tripwire. She left a hole in her security at the ceremony the next day, and the killer made his attempt. Unfortunately, the sleeping powder he used on her guard somehow failed to put him to sleep, and he was tied up before he got on stage. The twin children were determined to be only Majors, and the High Priestess returned home the next day, her captive in tow. Geoff kept working. He took a few high-profile cases every now and then, and he had a narrow scrape with Ardent coming to the city, but things were otherwise normal. His name is Geoff Wilson. If you've got a problem, come see him. He'll see what he can do. Cool Shit You Can Do: Geoff does not extend into the realm of magic. A bolt of magic lightning will go straight through him, and supernatural beings pass through as well. Other than that, he's an ordinary Hattallan with a penchant for noticing things. It's his job to deduce, and that's what he does best. Cool Weapons You Have: As a reward for proving his son's innocence, a weapons maker crafted Geoff a smallish crossbow. The man's ability was enchanting quivers to replenish themselves, so Geoff has no shortage of bolts. Description: Geoff is average height for a Hattallan, 6'2", and he usually covers his hairless head with a traditional brown toque. When going into an investigation, he usually dresses in nondescript browns and greys. He's quick on his feet and fairly sharp with his tongue, and he doesn't take well to intimidation. When he starts on something, he doesn't back down until it's done. Favourite Food: Steak, char-grilled, heavily seasoned, and eaten after a good day's work. Fears: Being burned at the stake, being useless What Were You Doing When A Big Horrifying Arm Grabbed You Out Of Space: He'd been working on bringing down a group of thieves that had continually eluded the sheriffs, and his case had just come together. He was just preparing to walk through the barrier protecting the backup exit in their hideout when an arm wrapped itself around his midsection and dragged him through a hole in reality. Unfortunately, the arm was part of a solid, physical being, and the hole itself wasn't magical, just the edges, so he went right through. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Gunners